


Never Saw It Coming

by jellydonut16



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Fem!Canada - Freeform, Human AU, nyo!Canada - Freeform, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellydonut16/pseuds/jellydonut16
Summary: Madeline is tired. In every sense of the word. Gilbert never even saw it coming. endgame!Prucan. Human AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting on my laptop since February. The title is a song by Tigers Jaw I felt matched this story as well. Context in the end notes. The formatting is a bit different than what you may be used to.

“Gil?"

Madeline begins, wringing her hands together.

“ _Ja_?”

Gilbert distractedly mumbles, too engrossed in whatever he was playing at the moment.

 

“U-Um… Can you— Can you just stop playing for a second? I _really_ need to talk to you.”

 

“Can’t it wait? I’m almost finished. The campaign is almost done.”

 

“No, Gilbert,”

She insists, her voice trembling to her dismay.

“Now.”

 

“ _Gott_ , just a second!”

 

“I— I can’t _believe_ you right now. I get home from work, _tired_ and _exhausted_ , while you’ve spent the _entire_ day just _sitting_ on the couch, and you won’t even spare me a single glance!”

 

“Okay, I’m listening! What is it?”

 

But he isn’t.

Perhaps he hasn’t been in a long time.

How long had she let herself go under the radar like this?

 

“…You won’t even hit pause for me.”

Silence.

 

Save for the sound of greasy fingers smashing controller buttons and gunfire coming from the TV screen.

Madeline clears her throat, tears are threatening to fall from her eyes.

 

“I can’t do this anymore.”

 

“What?”

Says Gilbert distractedly.

 

“ _I said,_ ”

she began, before wincing.

She was using her outside voice.

Inside voice only.

 

“…I can’t do this anymore.”

 

Her voice cracks in the end.

Suddenly, Gilbert grows still.

He slowly hits pause and just stares at the screen.

 

Silence.

 

“W-Wha—”

 

He sputters out, his grip on the controller tightening before letting go.

Finally, he finds his voice.

 

“ _What_? _Why_?!”

 

He turns to her, carmine eyes searching hers, desperate, pleading.

_Don’t go._

_I don’t understand._

 

“I-It’s just that,”

she begins.

Gilbert makes a move to get up and wrap his arms around her,

but she steps back.

Because the moment she’s in his embrace,

it’s as if everything will be alright again.

But it isn’t. It won’t.

That’s why she has to do this.

She raises a hand to stop him.

He almost flinches.

She licks her lips.

 

“You’ve been gone for a really long time. And that’s— that’s not the problem. Because the long-distance relationship thing? We’ve done that before. We made it work.”

 

Take a deep breath, Madeline.

You can do this.

 

“But it’s like I rarely get to see you anymore! And I hate that, because when I’m not working, _I’m_ here and _you’re_ here, but it’s like you’re not. I-It’s either you’re out with your friends or you’re playing PS4 _all_ day, while I have to pay for the _bills_ , the _groceries_ , the _rent_ —”

 

He opens his mouth to speak—

only no words come out.

 

“The thing is, you _stopped_ trying. And— And somehow, _I’m_ the one who has to do everything and pick up all the slack.”

 

Gilbert could only shake his head in disbelief.

What do you do when everything is falling apart right before your eyes?

Because he could only stare and watch.

 

“And I deserve someone who loves me enough to keep on trying.”

**Author's Note:**

> For context, this was supposed to be in a fanfic I never got around to writing, and I don’t think I ever will.
> 
> Gilbert is the frontman of a band (probably post-hardcore or deathcore) and tours around America with his band. Now, rock musicians don’t really make much money these days but it’s all about passion, so that’s why Gilbert pursues it, and that’s why his girlfriend (now ex) Madeline was so supportive of his dream, even though she was the only one of them who had any type of financial stability as a kindergarten teacher.
> 
> But over time, the both of them grew apart and Gilbert didn’t seem to care much about Maddie as much as he used to, compared to when he really did pursue her.
> 
> She wanted to make it work, she really did. But in the end, that was the last straw.


End file.
